<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Screwed by greensilverserpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812244">Screwed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent'>greensilverserpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Tango Pair, With Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada wanted to help. That had been the sole intention. Screw his mind for thinking otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Creation: 2020-02-17</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Sanada!''</p><p>The other male had been about to climb the staircase leading to the audience seats but now stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>Atobe.</p><p>Indeed, the flamboyant Hyoutei captain had already caught up and wasn't even out of breath.</p><p>''Ore-sama needs a partner for the competition.''</p><p>''This competition?''</p><p>''Yes.''</p><p>''Why?''</p><p>''Because ore-sama's partner just broke his ankle and ore-sama needs to compete.''</p><p>''Just quit. No partner. No competition.''</p><p>Atobe huffed softly.</p><p>''Ore-sama would if he could.''</p><p>''Again, why?''</p><p>''Ore-sama might have been betting on the outcome of todays event.''</p><p>''You made a bet?''</p><p>Atobe sighed deeply.</p><p>''Yes. So would you - please - help out? Please.''</p><p>''You don't have other options.''</p><p>''You're the only one I am able to dance with aside from my long-time partner.''</p><p>The confession as well as the dropped persona surprised and humbled Sanada. And Atobe really looked like it was more a question of honor than a mere bet. Sanada was not that heartless. Not today at least.</p><p>''Fine. But I'll lead.''</p><p>''Thank you.''</p><p>*</p><p>The performance wasn't hard. Atobe didn't go back on his word and was really easy to lead actually.<br/>
So easy, Sanada even tried a few extra figures he normally wouldn't have thrown in. And then… then the trophy was handed over. The big trophy and Sanada thought if he wasn't careful, he would loose himself in the shine of those beautiful eyes.</p><p>In retrospect, this had been fun and - also he'd never tell Atobe that - he'd do it again. And again. And again. Just to see those eyes shine.</p><p>He was so screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''That was not a bet.'' Atobe's voice slurred.</p>
<p>''I'd hope not.'' Sanada's voice didn't slur that badly, yet. Or that's what he was telling himself.</p>
<p>''This was quite a good competition. Marvelous, even. Should do it again soon.''</p>
<p>Marvelous? Sanada couldn't believe Atobe was still capable of using such words, at least until he actually understood what had been said in the first place.</p>
<p>''Again? I don't think so.''</p>
<p>Atobe pouted. Due to his induced state very prettily. Or was it Sanada's induced state to make him think that?</p>
<p>''Of course. You're a much better partner than my regular partner. Besides, he's out of commission for at least half a year.''</p>
<p>Sanada tried to look grumpy but found it too much effort. And it had been fun, except for one thing.</p>
<p>''If I accept, you promise that we'll never celebrate with that stuff you call champagne ever again.''</p>
<p>Atobe giggled but then smiled.</p>
<p>''Promise.''</p>
<p>Yes, Sanada was screwed.</p>
<p>And for a long time to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>